


Mark my Thighs

by dancibayo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancibayo/pseuds/dancibayo
Summary: Tsukishima loves to mark up Hinata's thighs.





	Mark my Thighs

“Tsukki, please!” Hinata pants as he squeezes his eyes shut, his hands fisting into the sheets. “Stop teasing me!” he cries as Tsukishima Kei, Hinata's boyfriend ignores him. The ginger is fully aroused, his dick lying against his stomach, leaking a bit of precum as the blonde menace continues to suck and nip on Hinata's thighs. Hinata groans and finally fed up, reaches for his cock. 

“No.” Tsukishima finally says, grabbing Hinata's hand and holding it down against the bed, moving to continue sucking on Hinata's creamy, muscular thighs.

“Ughhh come on I can't take it anymore I want to cu- fuck!” he cries, hips stuttering as his formerly ignored member is swallowed down by the blonde. Hinata runs his free hand through his boyfriend’s hair while Tsukishima licks and sucks, swallowing again and again. After just a few minutes Hinata clenches his fist around a hand full of hair, causing Tsukishima to moan and close his eyes. “Shit Kei, I'm gonna cum. Fuck!” Hinata cries as his orgasm hits, spilling down his boyfriend's throat. Tsukishima sits up, running his hand across his mouth, smirking down at his boyfriend.

“You taste as awful as always.” the blonde says, laying out next to a panting Hinata. 

“You say that, but you swallow it every time you jerk.” Hinata pouts. “And look at my thighs! They're covered in hickeys!”

“They look wonderful don't they?” Tsukishima says as he lazily pumps himself. He movements speed up until finally he grunts as he spills over his hand. “I get so hard seeing the marks I leave on you while you beg me for more.” 

Hinata rolls his eyes and reaches for the box of tissues, handing a few to his boyfriend. “Yeah, well one of these days it's gonna be you begging me for more!” the ginger declares, looking around for his boxers. 

Tsukishima wipes off his hand, tossing the tissues in the bin. “Bring it on shrimp.” he says.


End file.
